COLLIDE
by IrisMn
Summary: Washington - Martha is going to meet Lionel when someone tries to rob her. Luckily a boy called Leo Thorul save her. Who's this boy? http://mionelfanforum . americantalk . net
1. Chapter 1

**PLOT:** _AU!_ _Lionel has never closed the foundation he set up in season 4 after being released from prison. I named it "Phoenix foundation". Of course, Lionel is not the the LuthorCorp CEO anymore, Lex is the leader even if Lionel kept on working at LuthorCorp. The personal/executive assistant to Lex is Milton Fine (this means that all the Zod stuff has never existed YET or maybe it will never exist). NOW Martha and Lionel are really close friends. She completely trusts him and does believe he's really changed since he decided to create the foundation after his experience in jail. After Jonathan's death because of heart attack right when he won elections, Lionel has always been there for her, no matter what, and he even supported her on the Senate and at Washington. His current help, his caring about her and his newborn good side are helping her to sincerely fall in love, it's just a question of time. About Lionel, he's always been in love with Martha.  
Clark doesn't trust Lionel, he works for the Daily Planet and he has a double identity: the one of the journalist and the one the world knows as Red-Blue Blur. More, and you won't probably like this, but it's necessary: Clark and Lana are married and have a baby on the way (OMG!). Obviously Lana has never been married to Lex, but she's the manager of the Talon while Lex owns it as well as he owns the Daily Planet, so they still meet each other and Lex is really obsessed with her. BTW, among all this mess there will be a new character: Leo Thorul. AU!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Martha opened the window of her new elegant apartment in Washington. It was early in a September morning but the capital was already awake. A lovely and eager smile appeared on her face as she looked at the expensive cars and the tiny people on the roads. Months were spent since she moved in Washington but she hadn't got the chance to visit the city as a normal tourist yet. Meeting after meeting, she had barely time to breathe, she definitely needed a break and the day was come to take it.

She happily spun round and sniffed at the smell of coffee in the air. She took her mug in the kitchen and supped the steamy coffee as her thoughts fantasized about her lunch. She imagined Lionel and her talking about everything while eating a delicious meal; she sighed and smiled thinking that it was going to be real in few hours.  
She missed him more than she wanted to admit, though that fair happiness inside her heart was speaking volumes about her feelings she wasn't able to understand them yet. A copy of The Washington Post was on the table waiting to be read and she threw it inside the purse: maybe there was time to read later in the morning, now she was ready to leave.

Closing the door behind her and going down the stairs, she started to walk among hasty people around her. She felt like a young woman full of dreams and hopes about this big astonishing world. She couldn't believe that Washington was going to make her feel so young when she left Smallville full of tears, but that's life and life surprises you when you don't expect it.

Suddenly all her daydreams ended as she felt somebody hardly pulling her purse and pushing her down. On instinct she closed her eyes knowing that she was going to fall on the cement but she didn't. When few endless moments later she finally opened her eyes, she found two concerned blue eyes staring at her and two strong arms holding her waist and her knees.

"Are you all right?" the boy with blue eyes asked her.

In a daze she nodded, but as soon as she realized that an unknown boy was keeping her few steps higher than the ground while her arms was wrapping his neck, she moved quickly to have her feet again on the asphalt.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

She alluded at the man who tried to steal her purse, now passed out on the ground. The boy kneeled down to take her purse and a pair of old glasses next to the man.

"I think it is yours, Senator Kent" the boy kindly said giving her purse back, wearing the old glasses and gulping without looking at her.

"You saved me…" Martha said placing a hand on her heart "Thanks"

In that instant some cops reached them from the other side of the road and took the man with them after Martha told what happened. The boy turned his back and started to walk covering his hands up in his jeans pockets.

"Wait, please!" Martha begged "Let me thank you"

The boy stopped as his face showed a surprised expression.

∞﻿ ∞

"I hoped to do something more than just offering you a coffee" Martha said as they went in a Starbucks.

"You are kind, but a coffee is more than I've ever dared to wish, Senator Kent"

"Just Martha, please" she said smiling "What's your name?"

"Leonard… Leonard Thorul" he answered "Call me Leo"

"So... nice to meet you, Leo" she said.

"Nice to meet you, too"

They sat at a table in front of each other with their coffees. For the first time Martha took a careful look at the boy. Except the shining blue eyes hidden behind his old glasses, he had wavy dark hair, an engaging smile and a quite muscular body. He wasn't more than 25 years old; almost surely he was some years younger.  
The more she looked at him, the more she felt strange.

"You have something familiar" she said.

The boy hesitated.

"That's way in our previous life, you were Elizabeth I and I was Robert Dudley" he joked.

"Oh God" she laughed "Don't tell me there's the chance we could have been lovers"

"Yeah, we were" he joked.

She was truly enjoying talking to the boy; somehow she found it was like if they've always known each other, or if he has always known her.  
In fact she didn't notice that the time was running by until her mobile phone rang. She answered.

"Tell me where you are" Lionel said cheerful at the phone "I'm going to get you"

She told him where she was and ended the call truly happy to see him soon. When she saw Lionel's limousine, her heart beat faster. The boy didn't say anything; he just smiled because of her joyful look at Lionel, who was going out of his limousine.

"You love him, don't you?" Leo asked staring at Lionel.

Martha blushed.

"I…well, I…" she stammered.

"It's ok" Leo said smiling "I'll keep the secret"

Lionel found Martha's look and they both smiled.

"I have to go, Leo" Martha said standing up "It was really a pleasure"

"Goodbye" the boy said as Martha went outside to meet Lionel.

Leo stared at Lionel kissing her hand and helping her to get in his limousine. A bittersweet expression was in his face as the limousine followed the traffic on the road.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"To my lady" Lionel said, giving her a posy of red tulips.

Martha turned around, stopping to look out the window of his limousine to face him.

"That's a really nice gift" She said smelling the tulips.

Her smile beamed and her eyes lingered on looking at him, while her nose was still really close to the flowers.  
She wondered if he knew the meaning of these simple and stunning flowers and if he was conscious of the confession he had just made, because even if tulips has always been her favorite flowers, it was even true that the meaning of this flowers is close to perfect and true love.  
Actually there couldn't be a better flower to symbolize her willing heart and goodness than tulips, that's what he was sure about.

"I met a nice boy this morning" Martha said suddenly "He saved my life"

"Saved?" Lionel repeated "Why? What happened?"

"Well…" she started but he interrupted her.

"You're ok, aren't you?" he asked stroking her forehead.

"Yes, don't worry" she laughed because of his sweet concern "There was a thief, he tried to take my purse, but this boy arrived just in time"

She hesitated.

"The boy has been incredibly fast" Martha added.

"Like Clark?" he seriously asked.

"It's hard to say" she answered giggling "I kept my eyes closed for all time"

"I'm just glad you're fine" he said smiling.

"I am" Martha said.

The limousine driver parked next to a really expensive restaurant but Lionel waited to get out.

"So… this boy is nice" he said, a hint of jealousy in his voice "and how old is this boy called…?

"Leo Thorul, that's his name" she said "I think he is about twenty-five years old, more or less"

"Leo Thorul…" Lionel repeated thoughtful.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"No, I don't" Lionel sincerely said, he then joked "But I could employ a detective to find his darkest secret and well… believe me, you won't say anymore he's nice"

"I know you could" Martha giggled as they got out from the limousine.

∞﻿ ∞

In Smallville Clark was placing a cradle inside his own old boyish room, now ready to receive the baby on the way.  
After more than a century a new generation was still going to live at the Kent farm.  
Clark couldn't be happier.

"Look" Chloe happily said, pointing the finger at the Daily Planet copy she was holding "Another article about you"

Clark looked up at the newspaper and read some lines of the main article "Hero saved another man"

"That's not me" Clark answered.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe asked.

"That's not me" Clark repeated.

"It can't be possible" Chloe said "All the witnesses said someone used superhuman speed and heat vision"

Clark shrugged.

"What about Lana?" Chloe asked.

"She would have told me" Clark answered "There must be someone else who has my same abilities. Anyway whoever is, he or she is using these powers for good… it's not a threat"

"That's all?" Chloe asked "Where's your journalist curiosity?"

"He has never had" Lana laughed appearing suddenly at Chloe's back.

Clark smiled looking at his beautiful pregnant wife.

"Lana, can you, please, stop scaring me using superspeed?" Chloe begged looking at Lana shortly kissing Clark"Clark was enough doing this superstuff"

∞﻿ ∞

"How is the Phoenix foundation?" Martha asked as they started to eat their meal.

"Still growing" he answered drinking some dry wine "I just can't believe how far we've come"

"I'm glad to hear you so happy about the foundation" Martha said with a smile, holding his hand on the table "You must be really proud"

"I am" Lionel said caressing her hand "And I'm even prouder when I can convince Lex to make a generous contribution"

"I guess it must be hard" Martha agreed, gulping and letting his hand go.

"Oh, you can't image how much it is!" Lionel laughed.

"You know" she said after a while "I can't wait to see my grandchild. I can't believe Clark is already going to be father, it seems yesterday when Jonathan and I found him in that field"

"He's a man now" Lionel said "A man you can be proud of"

"I know" she said smiling.

They spent the whole afternoon together, just talking and walking, loving each other's company.

"Would you like to have dinner at my flat?" she proposed "You've not seen where I live yet"

"Right, I'd love it" he answered.

As always when she cooks, the dinner has been delicious.

"I've truly enjoyed today, Martha" Lionel said, standing up.

"Me too" she said smiling.

"It's late… I have to go" he said "Goodnight"

He kissed her cheek as she felt her stomach tightening.

"Wait" she said husky.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I have guest rooms" she said "Why don't you stay here?"

Lionel accepted and looked how Martha drew the curtains of the windows.  
On the road a boy took a last peek at her shadow behind the curtains.

"Goodnight" Leo whispered as he walked away.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**mapetite16:** Thank you so much, here's the new chapter! I'm glad to know another Mionel fan!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

When Martha woke, she smelled coffee and found the breakfast ready.  
Lionel sat on a chair, talking to his mobile phone about the foundation and eagerly waiting for her.

"That's wonderful" she said as he ended the call "Have you done it all?"

"Anything for you" Lionel said as he stood up to pull the chair back enough to let her sit down.

"You're a gentlemen" she said smiling "Thank you"

She had to admit it, it was refreshing waking up and finding a man at home preparing breakfast.  
It was something she momentarily thought she could wish for the rest of her life.

There was surely a truly nice and sweet familiar air around all this.

"I'll leave after lunch, just after I'll get the contract signed" Lionel announced while they were still having breakfast.

"I thought you were going to stay longer" Martha said sad.

"I know, I'm sorry" he answered upset "Will you come with me at the airport?"

"Sure" Martha smiled.

∞﻿ ∞

Clark had just reached the headquarters located at 1000 Broadway in Metropolis when he noticed that a car was going to run down a child.  
He was immediately ready to use his super-speed to save the unlucky kid, but somebody preceded him.  
He hadn't seen really well who rescued the child because of the black hood this boy was wearing, but he could swear he saw a pair of blue eyes shining in the middle of the street near to the kid's.  
An instant later the rescuer was gone.  
Chloe was right, after all.  
He was a journalist and he had to be curious.  
He smiled as he looked up at the famous skyscraper building with the enormous gold globe on top.  
In that moment he felt lucky to work at the Daily Planet: there wasn't a better place to find information, to find the truth.

∞﻿ ∞

"Will we meet soon?" Lionel asked sighing.

Martha and he were at the airport where the LuthorCorp jet was waiting him to leave.

"Maybe sooner than we think" she said with a hopeful smile.

In the same moment Lionel and Martha opened their arms to hug each other.

"It has been a beautiful day, Martha" he whispered to her ear, holding her tight.

"I think the same" she agreed.

She sweetly kissed a part of his skin really close to his mouth.

"Martha…" he called her as he felt her lovely lips on his skin and his hands strongly grabbed her waist in surprise.

"Yeah?" she asked then looked at the corner of his lips "Oh, I'm so sorry"

"What?" he asked confused.

She rubbed the part of the skin she had just kissed.

"I left you the stain of my lipstick" she giggled.

"Not too bad" he laughed.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry, we have to go" the jet pilot said interrupting their laughs.

"Goodbye, Martha" Lionel finally said.

"Goodbye" she repeated, staring at him as he got aboard.

Martha turned around and started to walk lost in sweet thoughts regarding Lionel, until she hit against somebody.

"I'm so sorry" she immediately apologized.

"Martha!"

She stared at the boy in front of her.

"Leo!" she recognized him "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently I've just run into you" he answered laughing.

"And actually?" she asked giggling.

"Actually I'm here to prevent the end of the world" he laughed.

"Quite ambitious" she pointed out "What about taking a break from your hero activities?"

"It would be a pleasure" Leo said bowing "After you, Senator Kent"

They reached a garden not so far and promenaded among some cheerful children, elderly persons and apprehensive parents.

"So are you going to leave?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I've planned to go to Smallville for a few time" Leo answered.

"Smallville?" Martha repeated nostalgic "I miss a lot Smallville"

"Or maybe someone who has just left to came back there" Leo suggested "…and, of course, your family as well"

"Now I understand! You're a journalist!" Martha exclaimed "Look, I know you think there's something between Lionel Luthor and me, but…"

"Stop it!" Leo exclaimed "I'm not a journalist!"

"So who are you?" Martha asked "Who is Leo Thorul?"

Leo hesitated for a long moment as he managed to smile.

"Whoever you want me to be" it was his answer.

Martha shook her head laughing, how could she expect a different answer?

"Actually I guess your reply means that opening your heart to someone is really hard to you" Martha observed "We talked for hours yesterday, but you haven't been able to say a word about yourself"

Leo stopped to walk and thought uncertain until he decided to speak.

"I guess this happens when you are orphan and grown by your granddad…well, at least until he dies and you have to live with your big half-brother, who show so much hate and intolerance towards you to force you to run away and live day by day even thieving to survive" he confessed without daring to look at her.

Leo left Martha shocked and unable to say a word.

"Don't be sorry for me and, please… please, don't blame me" Leo added taking her hand "I'm different now; I've been saved… the truth saved me"

To Martha his phrase recalled how many times Lionel told her to be changed and different after being released from prison until she finally trusted him.  
She couldn't believe that the nice boy in front of her had suffered so much in his life nor she was able to image him at the place of a rude thief.  
She should have been scared, but she wasn't: at her eyes Leo Thorul was still the nicest boy she had ever met.

"Life has been really cruel to you" Martha sweetly said stroking his cheek "You must be proud to be the man you are now"

She was amazed by how much this boy was familiar to her, though they met for the first time just the day before.

"It's not too hard to open my heart to you" Leo whispered holding her hand on his cheek "It's just painful to remember who I lost"

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**mapetite16, **try to guess who Leo is, if you want… it would be funny! Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Lex was looking at his own reflection on the enormous window of his office at LuthorCorp Plaza.

"That's not enough" he said "Not enough"

"Be patient, sir" Milton Fine said.

"Tell me again why I'm still waiting" Lex said.

"A mistake, only one, could harm our whole project" Milton Fine said "We can't risk that"

Lex turned around to face Milton Fine.

"People should start to trust you" Milton added "It wouldn't be too bad if you make a generous contribution to a charitable foundation. Daily Planet will publish an all-loving article about his owner's goodness"

∞﻿ ∞

In the afternoon Lionel opened wide the door of the library at the Luthors mansion looking for his son.  
The familiar light filtered through the stained glass windows blurring his sight.

"So it's true" an haughty voice said "The infamous Lionel Luthor has definitely good taste"

Lionel focused his eyesight and found himself in front of a boy who was sipping his 40-year-old Highland scotch.

"I don't know who you are, boy, and I don't know how you arrived here" Lionel said "but I guess you'll be able to find the exit anyway"

"Leonard Thorul, that's my name" the boy said, sliding his glasses back on top of his nose "You must be careful using words, Lionel, you were dangerously risking to be impolite"

"Funny" Lionel said "You must be the guy Martha met in Washington but she told me you are nice, not a rude kid full of himself"

"Some men draw out the worst of me" Leo said "Some men like you"

"So… what did I do to you, poor boy?"

Despise was inside Leo's look: a feeling definitely unfitting his shining blue eyes.

"Rumors said you are a good fencer" Leo said reaching two foils "It's something I've always wanted to do, though I've always preferred swords and scimitars"

Leo tossed a foil suddenly taken by Lionel.

"These blades are sharpened" Lionel said "These aren't made to joke"

"It wouldn't be amusing if they aren't" Leo explained playful.

Feeling the blade close to his throat was enough to convince Lionel to fight.

"How does it feel to know…"Leo asked as the two foils collided in the air "…to be the cause of so much pain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, boy" it was Lionel's answer.

"Of course, you do" Leo said "Why are you hiding who you are?"

Lionel was on the defensive, trying not to hurt the boy.

"I'm not that kind of man anymore" Lionel said "I'm changed"

"Don't lie" Leo said hitting Lionel's cheekbone so hard using the hilt that Lionel fell down bleeding "You're still the same egoistic bastard"

"You're insane, boy…" Lionel murmured touching his bleeding cheek.

"And you're weak and pathetic" Leo added.

Lionel's fury suddenly rose, how did this boy dare that much?  
He was going to hit the boy only led by his instinct but Leo stepped back.  
He was totally safe just his white shirt was torn showing his chest and his glasses were broken on the floor.  
Lionel let his foil fell down, shocked by his own action.

"I'm sorry" Lionel murmured.

Leo didn't listen to him nor did he look at him.  
His only matter of concern was covering his skin as soon as possible… or better to hide the long scar on the middle of his chest, but Lionel noticed it.

"My wife had a heart disease" Lionel started staring at his scar "You…"

"My chest crashed in a car accident" Leo answered annoyed "I had a heart transplant"

Leo went out without saying anything else.

∞﻿ ∞

"Any news?" Clark asked to Chloe.

Chloe shook her head.  
It was hard to admit it but she really didn't know how to trace the mysterious boy with superhuman abilities.

"That's not possible" Clark said.

He desperately wanted to know who this boy was.

∞﻿ ∞

"It's Lionel Luthor" Lionel answered to the phone while he was disinfecting his injury.

"Hi, Lionel" a refreshing feminine voice answered "How are you?"

"I'm really glad to hear from you, Martha" he said, sitting on a couch.

"You seem tired" she said checking some papers in her own office.

"Well, I've just met your nice Leonard Thorul" Lionel said.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"The boy is surely psychopathic" Lionel added.

"You can't be serious" Martha said "He's the nicest boy I've ever met"

"You have a twisted concept of nice, Martha" Lionel said.

Martha laughed.

"I…" Lionel hesitated "I miss… you a lot"

"I miss you too" she simply answered.

∞﻿ ∞

With a travel bag on his shoulder, Leo made his way among people at the Talon to reach the bar.  
Lana was making some coffee talking to a girl with a notebook in hand and a pen between her lips.

"I don't know, Lois" Lana said "I don't think charging Lex Luthor with crimes against humanity without any evidence is a great idea"

"I'm working to find evidences" Lois murmured "Anyway right now I have to start this new article about Red-Blue Blur"

Lois thought for a while.

"The start is always the hardest part" Lois admitted.

"What about… 'Red-Blue Blur is a symbol of justice for thousands of people who stopped to believe in fairness'? Maybe it's classic but it always works…" Leo suggested.

"Yeah…it's not too bad" Lois said without looking at him.

"Thank you" he said while Lois looked up at him.

They both left breathless for a moment staring at each other.

"You're a journalist, aren't you?" Lana interrupted them asking to Leo.

"I'm not, but you're not the first to ask me that" Leo said.

"Would do you like a coffee?" Lana asked.

"Well, actually I'm here to rent the apartment above the Talon" Leo explained.

"You're lucky" Lana said taking the keys "The apartment is empty right now"

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Martha yawned resting her head on the soft pillow of her three quarter bed, just larger than a single bed but smaller than a double one.

It was midnight.

She let her body relax as her mind involuntary recalled some memories.

How she could still keep on hiding her feelings, she didn't know.

She just knew she couldn't ignore the way he made her feel anymore.

"I love him…" she realized, "…and there shouldn't be anything wrong about that"

It had to be easier now that she knew her feelings, but it wasn't.

It wasn't at all.

Even if she was in love with him and he felt the same, it didn't mean it could work.

Maybe it was better keep on being just friends.

She was beyond grateful for what they already had.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Lana reached the Talon to start to work.

"You're an early riser." she said noticing Leo already sat on a chair next to the bar.

"Insomnia." Leo answered "I suffer from insomnia"

"Really?" she asked as Leo nodded and stared at her belly.

"How long is it until…?"

"It's a matter of days" she answered caressing her belly "I can't wait to see him or her"

As Leo nodded again he lost himself remembering…

_There was a kid with wavy dark hair playing in a barn._

_Behind him a little girl with raven hair and hazel eyes placed her hands on his eyes._

"_Who's there?" the little boy asked._

"_Try to guess, Leo"_

_The little boy turned around with a wide smile "I knew it was you"_

_She smiled._

_He loved her smile and the way her nose nicely wrinkled when she did it._

"_I want to give you something" she said "a sort of lucky charm"_

_She took the necklace she was wearing and gave it to him._

"_But…this is THE necklace…" Leo muttered, "…You can't give it to me…the meteor shower… you know…it's too…"_

She put a finger on his lips to stop his incoherent talk.

Leo shook his head coming back from his memories and looked again at Lana.

He gulped sliding his hand in his pocket to touch her necklace.

It was Lionel's third call in the morning but Martha wasn't answering yet.

"Martha, it's… me, Lionel." he said leaving a message in her answering service, "Well…call me when…when you have a bit of time."

Lionel hung up and absently kept on working in his office at the foundation.

"There is no remedy for love but to love more." someone uttered.

"Henry David Thoreau." Lionel said and looked up finding Leo Thorul "Nobody taught you to knock before to enter in an office, right?"

Leo didn't know what to say anymore, so Lionel stroked his bruised cheek and came back to read some documents.

A while later Lionel was really annoyed and said, "Look, I'm really busy in case you want a second round of fencing, boy"

"I'm here to apologize" Leo finally said "It wasn't my intention to…well, it was about another matter, but the more I waited you there, the more I felt angry and…"

Lionel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't pretend you to understand me" Leo said nervous "Right. I'm rich. I wanted to make a contribution to help your foundation the day I came to your mansion, so…"

"Would you like to work here?" Lionel asked.

"W-what?"

"I need somebody to help me" Lionel explained "Well, I still think you're totally insane, boy, but Martha is convinced you have something special, so I give you the chance to show me she's right."

Leo should have hesitated or asked more information about the assignment, but he didn't take a second to answer, "It would be great, thanks…" Cough. "…Mr. Luthor"

"Anyway what did you mean when you quoted Thoreau?" Lionel suddenly asked.

"Oh. I was…uhm…. wondering if..." Leo paused "… if it's love what you feel… toward Martha Kent"

Martha listened to Lionel's message biting her lower lip.

She hadn't time to think about love, she had too many responsibilities and even if she knew it was an excuse she pretended to believe her own lie.

She sighed and deleted it.

Maybe if she stopped to talk to him, she would have been able to forget her feelings.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was night when Martha flew out to reach Smallville after Clark called her.

She arrived in a hurry at the farm and smiled on the threshold hearing a baby's cry.

It was odd entering in her old bedroom to find Lana resting right on the old solid oak bed where her husband, Jonathan Kent, and her made love so many times.

After all the years it was unbelievable how everything in that room still reminded her about Jonathan.

"It's a girl, Mom!" Clark said, rocking the baby. "I have a daughter!"

Martha ran to hug Clark and Lana full of happiness.

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby in the world?" Clark asked letting his mother taking the baby in her arms.

Martha stared at her granddaughter, who suddenly stopped to cry.

She couldn't describe the emotions holding this baby gave her, she just felt her eyes getting wet as a smile born in her lips.

"Actually in the universe." Martha answered "Have you chosen her name?"

"Iris." Lana answered smiling. "Her name's Iris"

"It's a beautiful name" Martha said looking at her daughter in-law "Lana, you must be exhausted! Are you ok? How was the birth? Can I…?"

"I'm fine, Mom, don't worry." Lana answered giggling. "Just a little tired."

The first time Lana called her in that way was few days before she married Clark when Martha was giving her an advice about her wedding dress.

It was when Martha realized she was getting a daughter; she hadn't just Clark anymore, she had also a daughter from then on.

Having children had always been Martha's wish as much as finding a mother figure had always been Lana's hope since she was orphaned, so Martha and Lana both found a special family bound beyond the mother and daughter in - law they already got.

Lionel sighed in relief as his limousine parked next to his foundation.

A quarrel with Lex so early in the morning wasn't his cup of tea at all, though he wondered why he didn't get used to it yet.

Lionel found Leo smoking and waiting him just outside the main door.

"You had heart transplant, boy, you shouldn't smoke." a sarcastic gesture to his cigarette "Or should I think you want to die young, boy?"

Leo threw the butt away and blew on Lionel's face with a sneer. It was stronger than him, he had to annoy Lionel. More he had to admit he hated his way to call him 'boy'.

For a moment Lionel wished to slap this pert boy who had just blown all his smoke on his face but he retained his instinct.

"Should I think you care about me?" Leo asked.

"I care about you as much as a dog cares about its fleas." Lionel answered. "Seriously… it would be a pity if you kill yourself just for a bad habit."

Leo horribly winced turning pale.

"It is easier to die than to endure a harrowing life with fortitude." Leo said following him inside the foundation.

"Uhm?" Lionel uttered poorly interested.

"The Sorrows of Young Werther." Leo said. "You read it, don't you?"

"A book where the main character commits suicide?" Lionel laughed "Boy, I don't waste my time in this way."

"What?" Leo asked shocked, so he insisted again quoting a poem "Death will come and will have your eyes…"

Lionel took his mail and ignored him while he insisted quoting Hamlet's famous monologue this time.

"The thought of suicide is a great consolation: by means of it one gets successfully through many a bad night." Leo kept quoting, "That's Nietzsche… and I know you read Nietzsche"

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Lionel asked exasperated, stopping in front of a door. "That's your office, by the way."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor." He said.

"All the documentation about the profit and loss account of the foundation along all the papers you may be tempted to take are on your desk." Lionel added. "I know you'll try to discover if I launder money for LuthorCorp."

Lionel turned around to leave to his office.

"Has Martha Kent answered to your calls, Mr. Luthor?" Leo peeved with a smile.

Lionel snorted.

If it wasn't that he wanted to check on him, Lionel would have never hired him, no way.

At least that's what he thought when went to his office hoping to find a message from Martha.

No message, nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bad day. It was definitely his worst day; he could tell it out loud when he read one of the article of the Daily Planet.

Lionel has been even tempted to tear the newspaper as he learnt that Martha was in Smallville.

It hurt him so badly the knowledge that she didn't call him either to inform him she was there.

He wondered if he did something wrong, because he wasn't able to understand why she behaved like that.

He knew Clark's reserve about trusting him, he wasn't expecting to be invited by him to give a hearty welcome to his daughter, but he wasn't prepared to be ignored by her, he had no clue about her reason to do it after all the years of their friendship.

"Lionel!?"

Martha was surprised to see him, especially at the Kent farm.

"I called you." Lionel said and her stomach tightened, "Many times."

"I…" She really didn't know how she could explain him why.

"I thought you were busy." He continued, "Actually I was starting to be…to be really worried."

"I'm so sorry, Lionel…" She whispered, realizing she has never thought he could be so worried about her.

"Who's there, Mum?" Clark asked far from the main door and them.

"I just needed some time alone with my family." She lied to Lionel.

Sigh.

"Nobody, Sweetheart…" it was her loud answer to Clark as they heard the baby starting to cry, "I'm there in a moment!"

"I see." He murmured sad, "I'm…I'm glad you're ok. Bye. "

She bit her lips and closed the door as he left.

Lionel came back at the foundation late in the afternoon, holding few folders in his hand.

Unexpectedly Leo was still there; Lionel crossed him to reach his office.

He didn't return Leo's greeting and closed the door of his founder office to check the papers in his hand.

No investigation gave positive results.

Leonard Thorul has never existed.

Whoever the boy actually was though, Lionel had to discover it for Martha's sake at least.

The boy could hide something dark in his past.

Lionel reached Leo outside his office and stopped him.

"I give you a lift by my limousine." Lionel said, patting on Leo's back, "I'm sure you'll find it comfortable if you're as rich as you said."

Leo looked at the desk calendar.

"I shouldn't…"

"I don't care." Lionel said, "You're coming with me. Now."

Leo hadn't any choice.

"So I understand you were in Washington a few time ago" Lionel started, "Tell me why."

"Uh. W-what?"

Leo was nervous looking around himself as they went to the car park.

"What are you looking for, boy?" Lionel asked. "What do you want from her?"

"Don't move" Somebody ordered at their back, "You two are gonna die."

"Brian, you don't…" Lionel started, recognizing his driver's voice.

"Shut up!" the driver shouted.

"Alright, alright… what do you want, Brian?" Lionel asked as Brian aimed to Leo, "Take it easy, Brian…"

The boy was pale, sweating and vaguely able to stay on his feet.

Lionel wondered what was happening to Leo, it couldn't be only fear.

"I don't want anything."

As Brian answered, he got ready to shoot.

Leo opened his eyes wide wriggling and hitting Brian's arm that triggered.

"F**k off!"

Lionel fell grunting in pain.

"No!" Leo shouted kneeling next to Lionel.

Brian aimed again to Lionel and Leo put himself between the two, but unfortunately Brian didn't think twice before shooting.

Leo inhumanly screamed as his hand pressed against his chest and blood profusely spurted from his sweating body.

"Leonard!" it was the first time Lionel called him in this way.

Leo's look tried to focus on the gun; few moments later Brian screamed letting it fall on the ground.

It was when Brian ran away scared and Leo's body fell upon Lionel's.

Lionel shifted, grabbed Leo's shirt and rip it off to look at his gunshot wound.

"Don't… please…" Leo murmured, trying to hide his injury behind his trembling hands.

Lionel moved Leo's hands away to look over his chest.

"What the hell…?" Lionel was shocked.

Leo's veins were set on fire by a green poison all around the hole made by the bullet.

Lionel has seen just another skin reacting in this way and it wasn't human.

"Go away…" Leo begged turning his body around to try to stand up "Leave…"

"Leo… stay calm, don't move… you make it worst." Lionel said covering Leo's injury using his coat "Your secret is safe with me, boy"

Leo looked at Lionel with scare in his shining blue eyes, he then fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a truly dark and rainy night.

When Leo momentarily opened his eyes shortly coming back from faintness, he was almost unable to realize reality around him.

The pain gave him painful flashbacks of his life mixed horrible hallucinations through the whole route to reach Lionel's penthouse in Metropolis.

When Lionel has been able to lie him down on his own bed, Leo was barely breathing and his body was bathed in cold sweat and blood.

"Hold on, boy… hold on…" He whispered taking a knife.

Lionel has never done it, never removed a bullet from someone's body, but there wasn't any other chance, because he couldn't take the boy to the hospital.

Lionel could just hope if he was able to draw the bullet off in time, the boy could heal on his own; at least if he was really a Kryptonian he could do it, but Leo's heart had already stopped to beat before the knife could touch his skin.

Leo didn't feel any kind of pain when the blade crossed his flesh.

He felt death taking over him and life left his body.

Again.

It wasn't the first time.

Leo didn't feel either the kryptonite bullet being taken out from his body.

He was finally dead, eventually free from his mortal demons, but there was darkness and coldness all around him, at least until he finally saw her, his only light in a life of pain.

If it was real, dream or some creation of his mind, he didn't care; he was just glad he could finally see her flaming red hair, her fair skin and her eyes - her blue eyes - where he could notice his own reflection.

"I love you…" He heard himself saying trying to touch her.

Her smile beamed a moment before she disappeared wrapped in a blinding light.

Then his whole life flashed before his eyes until he reluctantly came back.

Exhausted Lionel stopped the heart message as he realized Leo was breathing again and the hole was gone.

"Mum, are you alright?" Lana asked worried.

"What happened?" Martha asked blinking.

"I don't know" Lana said, "You said Clark you weren't good and I find you here."

In that moment Martha realized she was in the middle of the stairs.

"I guess I had a sort of blackout." Martha said confused, "I don't remember why I stopped here."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Martha nodded.

Nevertheless Leo didn't wake rapidly.

The white silk sheet of Lionel's bed was blood soaked as well as his own hands and the boy's chest were.

He tried to stand up but he staggered placing a hand on his waist.

Luckily there was just a superficial laceration there.

Lionel went to wash his hands and treat his injury; he then took a towel and cleaned the boy.

He had to burn everything – the sheet, his clothes, the towel – he couldn't just throw all in the trash if he had to keep safe the boy's secret.

There would have been time to do it though, right then he needed to rest and forgetting that endless day.

Maybe one day he would understand why that rough boy, who insult him and hurt his cheek so violently the really first day they met, saved his life in that dark night; just then he knew he had to be grateful to him and give him a chance.

Martha was rocking Iris between her arms in Clark's old boyish room.

She could still picture her son in his childhood peacefully sleeping on his bed, but memories were all that's left about these far years.

Rocking his son's baby gave her many bittersweet emotions about her past.

"Clark's just left, Mum." Lana informed her, coming in.

Martha sighed. There was so much concern in her sigh.

"I know he's careful, but I can't stop being worried." Martha said as she let Lana taking Iris between her arms "How can you stay calm, especially knowing the Metropolis gang he's now fighting is using Kryptonite bullets?"

"Actually I can't." She answered sad, "Sometimes I can stay the whole night unable to sleep until he comes back home safe and sound."

Iris yawned holding really tight her fists in the air; Martha and Lana both smiled looking at her cute face.

"My worst fear is…" Lana started looking at Iris.

Martha didn't need her to end the phrase to know what she was going to say.

"You don't have to worry about that." Martha said "He'd never risk leaving her without a father… and you without a husband."

"You're right." Long breath and smile. "I thought we could enjoy an evening only for women, would you like it?"

"I'd love that!" Martha laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Martha had to leave in the morning to Washington, but she had something to do first.

She went to the Phoenix foundation but she wasn't expecting to see Leo.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"Long story." Leo answered with that engaging smile he was able to show only if Martha was in front of him, "If you're looking for Lionel Luthor, he's not here."

"It's better." She admitted.

Leo frowned.

"I wrote him a letter." Martha explained showing an envelope and giggling, "Can you give it to him if you're waiting for him?"

Leo took the letter and asked: "How can you be sure I won't tear it up?"

"Why should you do it?" Martha laughed, "It's because I realized my feelings toward him the first day I meet you. Do you remember what you said me?"

Leo nodded looking at her eyes.

"In some way…you have been my Cupid." She added laughing.

Martha stood on her tiptoe and kissed his cheek as his throat instantly dried.

"Goodbye, Leo."

He wondered if there was going to be a time when she regretted to let Lionel read her letter.

At evening Lionel reached the foundation.

Leo wasn't there anymore; actually Lionel hadn't seen the boy since the night he removed the bullet from his body because when he woke up in the morning the boy was disappeared without a word, without a thanks.

He sat down at the desk and wore his glasses to read some documents, but he immediately stopped finding an envelope containing Martha's handwriting.

He opened it unsure, still eager to read it.

"Dear Lionel,

I'm writing you this letter because I don't think I'd be able to confess you that in person. I love you. I love you, Lionel, but we can't stay together. It's just a foolish dream. I hoped I would have been able to forget my feelings if I stopped to see you, but I couldn't. I've always thought it's just one love in a life. How can you love again when you lose the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? It sounds so wrong, but I'm in love with you. I don't know when it started, but I am and I feel so blessed, so lucky, to be able to feel these vitals emotions again even if just secretly inside my heart. Too many facts are against us, we have both too many responsibilities we can't give up on, but I like to believe we'd be able to be happily together in another life.

With love,

Martha"

It was really late when Lionel rang the bell of Martha's door in Washington.

He had to see her; he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since he read her letter.

He could still recall to his mind every single word she wrote and particularly the last part.

"We'll be happily together in this life." He promised himself waiting her to open the door.

She looked out from the peephole yawing and rubbing her eyes.

"Lionel?!" She exclaimed immediately opening the door.

She was wearing just a lightly pink nightgown and she had her hair in a mess because he'd just woken her in the dark of the night.

To Lionel's eyes, she was beyond beautiful.

Without a word being uttered, he wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her just like he had always dreamt to do it.

They reached her bedroom and fell on her bed where blankets and sheet already were in disorder.

He undressed himself under her loving eyes and slowly unveiled her body wildly kissing every inch of her exposed skin.

Both naked, they deeply kissed each other and every kiss was such a sweet and lovely emotion.

They could feel their tension through their muscles and their longing lips building the desire stronger.

The way she instantly reacted to his touches amazed him and aroused him even more, letting him realize she wanted him more than he ever dared to image in his most passionate dreams.

As he buried himself completely inside of her, loving all the sensations her damp warmth gave him, her body warmly welcomed him swallowing him in her depth and adapting to his throbbing and thick length.

They both wished that night to never end.

* * *

TBC


End file.
